Pokemon VS Zombies
by Diverse Universe
Summary: (A story I worked on when I was in 6th and 7th grade) All Pokemon around the world have all gathered around in one place for one reason: human zombies. Some Pokemon are still left out of the gathering and they need to find a way to end this infestation. (I may continue this story and there's no Audino despite the cover)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

March 12, 2018, 11:08

(Zaylon's POV) I'm so tired, but I must keep on going. The walkers are getting bigger in number and there's no way I can stop it. I've been sitting in this stupid apartment for so many hours that I'm just so hungry right now. I need to run outside and get some food but there's too many walkers outside. I've been sitting on this rugged couch instead of finding weapons. Heck, I haven't even told you who I am. I'm Zaylon the Machamp, master pilot and military colonel. I have lost everything that I had. My wife, parents, and ancestors. There aren't many others, but I have to find them. If I find any, I might have a decent chance to survive. I need to find some food, people, and bigger shelter. Wait, I'm hearing something outside. Is it a survivor? Okay, I'm going to push this door open with brute force. On three, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . PUSH! Nyeehhh, what's this?

"Soldier, move!" said a familiar voice.

"What, hello? I said.

"Don't you remember me, soldier? It's me, Adrean the Diglett! One of your teammates in the military, remember." Said Adrean

"Oh, yeah, hey I remember you! But um, do you got any weapons on you? I need some right now."

"Yep hold on a sec."

He mumbled to himself as he walked to his rundown war jeep. A couple of minutes later he came back with a box of guns and grenades and other random weapons.

"Thanks a lot, mate!"

"No problem, and by the way I got you your favorite weapon,"

"Ha. yeah sure, you're not going to find any WW2 weapons around here, those are way too old!"

"Don't be so sure," Adrean said and then pulled a PPsh-42 out of the box.

"Dude, you know me way too well" I, said.

"Well, we better get going before those tank walkers get over here."

Well, this is when me and Adrean got in that beat-up old jeep and drove off into the city. We had a nice time taking turns peppering the walkers with lead and blowing up buildings so that they fell on the walkers(by the way that is slang for 'Zombie') and we laughed all the way through and ate some chocolate.

At last, we got back home and ate a good dinner (better than usual) instead of me, alone in a apartment eating cold-canned ravioli. Wait; oh crap! It's Fritz's birthday! Aaaarrghh, Arceus dangit! He was a kind and strong guy. I hope he survives, if we find him we will definitely give him this cake we made. We were in his kitchen and when we heard a loud gunshot outside we decided we should go check it out. We slowly opened the door and saw something we never would have believed. Our old friend Kedex the Leafeon was running from a horde of crazed walkers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

March 12, 2018, 21:47

"Well, it's a new day, we better get moving!" Kedex yelled from the hallway, "No time to waste!"

"No, I don't wanna go. It's been like 10 hours we need to wait 'till tomorrow. We still have time," Adrean shouted back.

"I'm being chased by some walkers here, help me!"

"OK, be there in a sec!"

I could hear them from my room, stomping outside and checking the weapons. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of walkers. They must be getting closer and we are running low on ammo.

"Get inside!" I yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kedex shouted.

We all got into the safe house safely and decided we should build a minigun that shoots grenades. We realized we were not going to have enough time to get all the supplies needed to build it so we decided to go rambo. I got my Ppsh-42 Kedex grabbed a Pp-19 and Adrean got his flamethrower. We started terrorizing the horde of walkers to defend our base and it worked! We all agreed on looking for a chopper at the police station not that far away. Although it is rare for them to be at police stations, we looked anyways.

"Guys! Look over here! It's a worn out police chopper. We need some gas for it though," Kedex shouted

We all looked for gas around town at gas stations, but then there was a fire department and although there could be extra gas inside. We doubted we would find any, but we decided to look anyways, what was the worst that could happen?

(Fritz's POV) *Flips a quarter* Huh, tails. I wonder where's Cecilia? It's been days without her. I really do miss her and I can live like this without her. That's probably the most entertaining thing I've ever seen in this whole month. Happy birthday to me. Yay. Now, I am going to go down stairs to see what I can find some cake around here. Wait, what's that sound? Oh, crap, WALKERS! Where are the weapons?! *Grabs an axe* Die, walkers! Oh, wait that's not zombies those are survivors. Hmm, they look so familiar. Better keep this axe at hand.

"Oh, heyyyyy, Fritz!" Adrean said,"Guys it's Fritz!"

"Adrean? I thought I would never find you guys in a million years!" I exclaimed.

"Happy birthday, man! We've come to rescue you!" Zaylon said running in..

"Hey, I think we might have some man-made cake!" Kedex said and went to the jeep. When he came back he had a strange cake- thingy.

"Yay! My favorite! Oreo cake with big frostings and grenade toppings"

"Wait, what? Who added those!?" Kedex said.

Everyone ran for cover and the cake-thingy exploded splattering charred cake stuff all over the walls.

A wild walker wrangler appeared at the door. "Sorry mates!" A pink frosted cake was in his hands. He climbed up on the firehouse couch and dove out the window, leaving the window in glass shards. "Geronimo!" He proclaimed, the tails of his coat were flying.

" Weird flex but ok " We all said in unison.

"By the way, how is it possible to not notice grenades on the cake?" I exclaimed

"Ummm…well I put the grenades there because Fritz likes grenades on his cake." Adrean said.

"They have that explosive flavor to your mouth!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think that's what they actually meant in commercials, Fritz." Kedex pointed out.

"Well, we should get back to the safehouse. We are gonna have a long day tomorrow," Kedex reasoned,"We need to get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

March 13, 2018, 7:31

(Kedex's POV) I woke up to the sound of a chopping noise and the smell of burnt pancakes, so I looked out the window. The chopper we found yesterday was flying in the air. Whoa! That was unexpected. I got out of bed and went outside

"Hey, Kedex! We got some gas for a grill we found and some hotdogs, tacos and burgers! And, more gas for the chopper!" Zaylon yelled down at me,"we're gonna go take out some walkers over in the west, you wanna come?"

Blowing up and shooting stuff has always appealed to me so there was no way I could refuse.

"You bet I will!" I yelled and started up the latter they had lowered over the side. As soon as I got in we started for the west (for some reason walkers like west best) side of town. We went searching for a couple of hard challenges like tank walkers and searched for some more food and water. We planned to save some for the chopper trip around town. We looked for canned goods and freshwater. On our way back, Fritz landed the chopper at an abandoned gas station. He filled it with some good gasoline and we headed back to the safe house. When we got back we made a new cake because it was Fritz's birthday and his cake kinda, uh, well…blew up so to speak. Anyway we had a nice party and what not and then prepared our defenses to keep out any walkers that might try to sneak up on us (not that they can but you know what I mean). Well, after that we went to bed and took turns keeping watch. The next morning we had breakfast and just had fun for a bit. We smashed walker faces and shot and blew up other walker faces. And then shot more faces and smashed more faces and for that whole day we smashed a shot and blew up faces. All in all it was pretty uneventful.


End file.
